Power Ranger Dino Charge: Precious as Silver
by Akari Amai
Summary: What if there was another knight escorting the prince of Zandar? What if they found the silver energem? What if they were trapped by Fury for eight hundred years?
1. Chapter 1

The crowd clapped as Kendall walked onto the small stage. She passed a portrait of two knights, one male and the other female, holding the stones of Zandar. When she made it to the microphone she began, "The Stones of Zandar were discovered eight hundred years ago. When a young prince was being escorted by two knights, Sir Ivan of Zandar and Lady Matilda of Zandar. While they stopped for a drink Lady Matilda and Sir Ivan discovered two gemstones in the creek. A monster attacked them and Lady Matilda and Sir Ivan fought the monster. The monster's blow knocked the stone out of their hand and the prince tumbled away. What happened next, no one knows. After saving the prince Lady Matilda, Sir Ivan and the monster mysteriously disappeared. The prince found the gemstones and named them after their country the Stones of Zandar. The gemstones are one of the most famous pieces in the Zandar's Royal treasure ever since. Thank you very much. Please enjoy the exhibit." Kendall stopped and everyone went to admire the exhibit.

"I'll be glad when this exhibit is over." Chase said to his fellow rangers. "So we can lock up the Stones of Zandar safe and sound." The others agreed silently watching both of the stones.

A man in a black suit came in with four bodyguard. The bodyguards had one suitcase in each of their hands. "Get the treasure." The one who didn't have a suitcase.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked confused.

The bodyguards were taking the treasures out of the exhibits and placing them in the suitcases. "Excuse me. I'm the museum director. Just what do you think you're doing?" Kendall asked the man.

"Taking what belongs to me." The man said to her.

"That's impossible because these belong to the royal family." Riley said and then realization hit him. "Oh…"

"Starting to get the picture are we?" The man said. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Prince Philip III of Zandar."

"The real prince." Tyler said under his breath.

"Unlike the imposters who has been masquerading around here." The prince took out a magazine with a picture of Tyler and Shelby. "Wait a minute. This is you two isn't it? It's a wonder anyone mistook any of you for a prince."

"We mean no disrespect." Koda said to him.

"And what would you know about respect?" The prince asked taking out a twig from Koda's hair. "Look at you, you're shoeless. Were you born in a cave?"

"No born in Mammoth hunt. Mother could not make home to cave." Koda said. "Want some?" Koda held a bitten apple towards the prince.

The prince walked towards the Stones of Zandar and he says, "The knight's bravery is what makes these stones legends." The prince takes both of them in his hands. "How dare you touch it! None of you are worthy." With the the prince and his bodyguards left towards the limo.

"There they go." Kendall said.

"We can't just let the take the energems can we?" Shelby asked.

Kendall shook her head and Koba saw two Vivix. "Vivix."

"This isn't good." Tyler said.

The limo stopped rapidly as it took fire. The bodyguards got out of the limo and one of them said, "Protect the prince."

"Look." Poisandra said. "They're all dressed up."

"Dressed for their own funeral." Fury said. "Attack."

Vivix began to attack and the guards were trying to protect the prince. "There's too many." One of them said.

The prince got out of the limo and said, "Good heavens." He came face to face with Fury and walked back slowly. "What are you?"

"Give me the energems." Fury said.

"Energem? I don't know wha-" The prince said, but was interrupted.

"Don't play stupid with me! Hand them over!" Fury said. The prince looked for the Stones of Zandar and was about to hand them over the Fury. "Yes."

"Stop." Koda said as he pounced on Fury. They both rolled down to the ground, but Koda stopped first.

"You." The prince said as he recognized Koda.

"Don't flip out on me caveman!" Fury said as Koda kicked him on the stomach.

"Koda!" Tyler yelled as he and the others were funny towards him.

"Attack." Poisandra ordered and the Vivix did as told.

The rangers fought the Vivix while Koda fought Fury. "I thought you were the strong one." They continued to fight and Fury said as Koda stood in front of the prince protectively. "Nothing is going to stop me from getting those energems."

"Koda stop you." Koda said.

"Not a chance!" Fury said charging his sword. Koda went to grab a piece of metal to reflect the attack back to Fury and the prince and Koda went tumbling down the hill. "You're not escaping this time."

"Come." Koda said helping the prince. "Fury after you." Koda took the prince somewhere safe. "You safe here."

"I am at a loss for words. After all I treated you the insults." The prince said. "Why would you risk your life for me?"

"Everyone has good on inside." Koda said. "Even mean prince, like you."

"I suppose I deserve that." The prince began to walk and suddenly a bolder was rushing towards them.

"Move." Koda pushed the prince out of the way and he tried to stop it, but didn't. Instead Koda went flying and hit the ground.

The prince looked around and saw the silver and gold energems. He tried to reach for them, but Fury got to them first."Surprise. Finally after eight hundred years, the gold and silver energems are mine."

"Eight hundred years?" The prince said out loud. "So you're the monster who attacked prince Colin eight hundred years ago."

"Yes." Fury said. "That prince survived, but you'll be destroyed." Fury raised one of his hands that was holding his sword and was about to hit the prince when a blast stopped him. "These energems are coming with me." Fury left running leaving the prince unharmed.

"Don't worry. We got you." Riley said as he and Chase helped the prince get out.

"You okay?" Tyler asked as he and Shelby helped Koda up.

"Fury got energems." Koda said.

"You alright mate?" Chase asked.

"I'm a fool, but I'm fine." The prince said.

"Fury has the gold and silver energems." Tyler told Kendall.

"And he just summoned both of the Ptera he installs both energems into the zords he'll have infinite energy." Kendall said.

"We stop him first." Koda said.

"Tyler, I been developing a new dino charger that might finally give you and your zord the edge you need against the Ptera Zord." Kendall said.

"You got it." Tyler said. "You guys follow Fury. I'll catch up with you."

Koda turned towards the prince and says, "Go back to road. To safety."

"But." The prince doesn't finish because the rangers ran in the direction Fury went.

"What do we have here?" Poisandra asked.

"It's the treasure from Zandar." Wrench said looking at the treasure. "But no energems."

"You won't find them." Fury said to them.

"And why not?" Poisandra asked.

"Because I already got them both." Fury said.

"It's about time furball." Poisandra said. "Now let's get it to sledge so I can start planning my wedding."

All of them turned around to see four rangers running towards them. The rangers stopped and Shelby said, "Cancel the invitations."

"It's morphing time." Koda said. "Dino Charger."

"Ready!" All four of the rangers said in sync. "Energize. Unleash the power." When the transformation finished. Chase was in his black power ranger suit, Riley was in his green power ranger suit, Koda was in his blue power ranger suit and Shelby was in her pink power ranger suit. The didn't know that the prince was watching them.

"The tide has turned rangers. Prepare to suffer my wrath!" Fury said. "Pterra Zords." Both the gold and silver Pterra Zords answered Fury's call and attacked the rangers with lighting. "Shocking isn't it? You can't outrun two Pterra Zords forever."

"Wait… Look." Riley said.

"What's that?" Furry asked.

"Over there. The blast came from the T. Rex Zord." Chase said.

"It's Tyler." Koda said.

"Oh yeah." Riley said.

"Hey guys." Tyler said as he jumped down from his Zord to join the other rangers. "Great job Rexy. That'll work."

"But the Pterra zords are gonna come back." Shelby said to Tyler.

"Don't worry. Kendall's new dino charger should solve that." Tyler said. "Dino Charger ready!" Tyler throw the charger to his zord.

"Dino Stretch Charger Engage." Tyler's Zord said.

"That new charger makes Rex even stronger." Chase said in his New Zealand accent.

"No they taken both of my Pterra Zords.

"Do you really think you can beat us Fury?" Tyler asked. "With courage and might. Ready to fight."

"Power rangers Dino Charge!" All five of the rangers said.

"Wipe them out!" Fury said.

"Ooh. I can't wait!" Poisandra said as all the monster ran towards the rangers.

"Dino Steel Power on!" The rangers said and they began to fight. Tyler was fighting Fury by himself. "Oh come on Fury! You'll have to try harder than that!"

Tyler dodged Fury's Sword. "How about this?" Tyler and Fury began to fight a heated battle. Tyler left an opening for Fury and Fury took the shot. Tyler began to roll away and Fury said, "I have you now."

"No chance!" Tyler said getting up from the ground. Fury charged his sword and was preparing an attack. "Let's finish this!"

"I'll finish you!" Fury said as his sword finished charging. "Fury's Roar!"

"Huh?" Tyler asked confused.

Fury attacked and Fury could see anything because of the smoke his attack cause. "Nice try!" Tyler said jumping out of the smoke. "T. Rex Smash." Fury was thrown towards the ground/ "It's over Fury give me the gold and silver energem!"

Fury got up, "Never! There mine!" Suddenly both of the energems began to glow and the strange spirits that Tyler and Riley saw before. "No! Not now!" Fury began to scream in pain.

"What's happening?" Shelby asked. This was her's and Koba's and Chase's first time seeing this happen to Fury.

"Could it be?" Tyler asked hoping one of the spirits was his dad. "Dad is that you?"

"None of you will escape!" Fury said and when finally both of the spirits escaped successfully a strange gold and silver light knocked Fury, the rangers and both of the spirits to the ground. The rangers demorphed as they hit the ground.

"Dad! Dad?" A voice said. Tyler ran towards the person who looked like he man. He knew that the one with long hair wasn't his dad because she was a girl and backed away when he realized it wasn't his father. Matilda looked around and saw Ivan, her trusted partner and amazing friend. "Who are you?" Tyler asked both Ivan and her. She thought the guy with the black shirt was kind of cute, but she couldn't let herself be distracted.

"I am Sir Ivan of Zandar and 'tis is my trusted partner Lady Matilda of Zandar." Ivan said introducing himself and Matilda.

"The Knights of Zandar?"Chase asked in disbelief.

"Sir Ivan and Lady Matilda." The prince said still in his hidden place. "That's impossible."

"Finally 'tis our turns to morph." Ivan said as he glanced at Matilda and she nodded towards him. Both of them turned towards the energems they held in their hands.

"Those energems are mine!" Fury said.

"Gold Ptera Morpher!" Ivan said

"Silver Ptera Morpher!" Matilda said.

Both Ivan and Matilda morphed together. Their suits looked the same except the color was different. Ivan was gold and Matilda was silver.

"Still think this stone is yours?" Matilda said.

The rangers were starstruck at the scene before them. "Gold ranger? Silver ranger?" Koda said.

"Vivix attack." Fury said.

"Pterodactyl Power Ranger go." Both Ivan and Matilda said in sync, but Ivan said Gold Ptera Morpher while Matilda said Silver Ptera Morpher. "Ptera Bolt!"

"Leave these beats to us!" Ivan said to the rangers.

"We have a score to settle." Matilda said as she and Ivan began to fight the Vivix.

"Why, they practically leap onto my fist." Ivan said.

"Ptera Strike!" Matilda said as she began to fly. Hitting the vivix surrounding Ivan.

"Whoa." Riley said amazed.

"She can fly?" Chase asked.

"Sledge will be furious." Fury said.

"Two other rangers?" Poisandra asked.

"Get em." Curio said as both Poisandra and her attacked the silver and gold ranger.

"Get thee back, gargoyles." Matilda said as she did a flip with Ivan to avoid their attacks.

"Summon Golden Pterra Saber!" Ivan said.

"Gold energem engage!" Ivan's sabor said.

"Summon Silver Pterra Saber." Matilda said.

"Silver energem engage!" Matilda's sabor said.

"This doesn't look good!" Poisandra said.

"Lightning Strike!" Matilda and Ivan said. Matilda's attack went for Curio and Ivan's attack went to Poisandra.

"He fried my brain!" Poisandra yelled.

"Luckily I don't have one!" Curio said.

"Okay both of you worn out your welcome." Wrench said attacking Matilda and Ivan, but Matilda blocked his attack and her saber sent lightning to him. "You're frying my circuits!" Ivan slashed Wrench with his saber.

"Who's next?" Ivan asked.

"My turn!" One of the Spikeballs said.

"Feel the power of the storm!" Ivan said charging up his saber. "Lightning Final Strike! Anyone else?"

Spikeball got bigger due to Sledge hitting it with a beam from space. "You're problems just got a lot bigger." The one of the monsters said.

"We'll call our Megazord." Tyler said.

"No!" Ivan said to them. "This quest is ours."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Stop." Riley said to both the Silver and Gold rangers. "Both Pterra Charged Megazord are evil."

"Not for long." Matilda said as the both of them jumped into their megazords. "Pterra Charged Megazord Activate."

"Your evil spell is broken." Ivan said from his megazord. "Let our duel begin."

"Pterra Charged Megazord ready." The Megazords both said.

"Time to say nighty night, Knights." One of them said as they began to attack both megazords.

"The Knights of Zandar shan't run from a battle." Ivan said as he blocked one of their attacks and Matilda slashed one of them.

"En garde." Matilda said.

One of the monsters shot a beam at the Megazords, but both Ivan and Matilda manage to jump in time to avoid it.

"Pterra Lightning Blitz!" Matilda said.

"Pterra Lightning Slash!" Ivan said as he and Matilda both destroyed both monsters. "Monster vanquished."

When Matilda and Ivan got out of their megazords they demorphed and the other rangers ran towards them.

"Sir Ivan! Lady Matilda! Hi, I'm Shelby." Shelby said to them. "Welcome to our century."

"You will like it here. I show you burgers." Koda said to them. "Prince Phillip." Both the the knights bowed down to the prince. "Why you still here?"

"Sire we are at your service." Ivan said to the prince as he and Matilda got out their energems and held them towards the prince. "This belongs to the royal family."

Philip took both energems in his hand and looked at both of the knights. "Do you know me?"

"We know the royal blood of Zandar when we see it." Ivan said. "We spent our entire life faithfully protecting your family."

"So both of you truly are Sir Ivan and Lady Matilda of Zandar." Philip said. "And the monster did not destroy you?"

"No." Matilda said to him. "He captured us for eight hundred long years. Only the aided of the power of those stones were we could we finally escape."

"It isn't just a stone." Shelby said. "It's an energem."

"They have more power than you could ever imagine" Riley said as all of the rangers took out their energems.

"Millions of years ago, 11 energems were lost. We only found five so far." Chase said.

"And the stones of Zandar are the sixth and seventh." Tyler said.

"The energems are yours." Philip handed the energems back to Ivan and Matilda. "To use at your will."

"Trust that we will use it to make the kingdom proud." Ivan said.

Philip turned to Koda and said, "I am humbled by your bravery and courage. Thank you." He began to walk to his limo, "Ah, may you discover the remaining four energems safety."

"Welcome to the team…" Shelby stopped when Matilda and Ivan began to walk away from them.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked them.

"Where?" Ivan said. "We have been captured for eight hundred years. It matters not what path we take, so long as it is the path that we had chosen."

They began to walk again and Shelby wanted to follow, but Chase stopped her. "Give them some space."

"They're enjoying something they haven't felt in a long, long time." Riley said to her.

"Freedom." Koda said.


	2. Chapter 2

"The transmitter will refine the power of your energems. So that I can create Dino Chargers." Kendall handed one to Ivan and Matilda.

"Now the Dino Charger will power your morphers or your Ptera Saber." Riley said handing them the Ptera Sabers.

"Ptera Chargers Engage." The saber's said.

"Truly magical." Ivan said.

"Now over here are the crystal beds." Kendall said leading Ivan and Matilda. "Bring your energem. Riley and Chase will show you another way how we use it."

Tyler was writing in his father's journal as he recalled the battle with Fury. He really wanted it to be his dad.

"You missed spelled surprise." Shelby said over his shoulder and Tyler jumped.

"Hey," Tyler said, "That's not cool."

"We'll you haven't said much since Ivan and Matilda arrived." Shelby retorted.

"We know you hoping for your father." Koda said looking through some of the pages and Tyler snatched the journal back.

"But you saw what they can do. They're going to make our team stronger." Shelby said.

"Find energems faster." Koda said.

"And then we're going to find out what happened to your dad." Shelby finished.

"You're right. Thanks." Tyler said.

"This is where your energems rests." Riley explained.

"So it can power your Dino Chargers." Chase said.

"Fascinating." Matilda said as both her and Ivan took back their energems only to have it back in the crystal bed.

"Wizard's work." Ivan said as he stared awestruck by the energem. Kendall, Chase and Riley chuckle at Ivan's behavior. "Well 'twas a thoroughly entertaining afternoon. Perhaps we'll be seeing of each other soon." Ivan said as he got him energem and was about to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going? You're part of our team now." Riley said to Ivan.

"I've not joined your team." Ivan said. "I'm a knight of Zandar. When I ledged my loyalty it is for life. I'm sorry I cannot make such a decision so hastily." Then Ivan left, but Matilda did not follow.

"Wait what?" Shelby asked. "Decision? He doesn't have a choice. He is the gold ranger."

"I apologize for Ivan's behavior." Matilda said to them. "It's just that you need to prove your worth to him in order for him to join."

"At least we have you joining us." Shelby said.

"I haven't joined your team either." Matilda said.

"What? Why?" Shelby yelled.

"Because Ivan and I made a pact a long time ago." Matilda explained.

"And what was it?" Chase asked.

"That we'll stand by each other till the end." Matilda said.

"Then why didn't you go?" Riley asked her.

"Because I just wanted to apologize for his ill-mannered behavior." Matilda said and then she left to catch up with Ivan.

~~Time Skip~~

"Right on cue." Poisandra said. "Time to take their bravery."

"Don't get your heart set on it." Tyler said under his ranger suit.

"Vivix, attack!" Poisandra yelled. The Vivix attacked and the battle began.

"These seaweed hicks never learn." Chase said as he kicked one Vivix on the stomach then he sat down on the bench, "Dino Morpher blast." All of the Vivix that surrounded him fall to the ground. "Now that's a hotshot."

Koba did a flip in the air and took one Vivix and said, "Stone -age slam!"

Riley was in a closed space, but he still managed to make way for himself to the other side, "Raptor Slash!"

Shelby was kicking the Vivix away from her and Poisandra just watched as the Vivix attacked. "Go prove yourself." Poisandra said.

"I'm on it." Bones said as he began to attack the Tyler.

"Try to keep up!" Tyler said as Bone's attack missed him.

"I got a bone to pick with you!" Bones said as he ran towards Tyler, but Tyler jumped and said, "Up here!"

"Bones turned around and said, "That's enough playing around!"

"Bones get over here!" Poisandra said and Bones followed orders. "Say goodbye to your courage red ranger." Bones kicked Tyler on his ribs and he was thrown towards a table.

The all of the five rangers tried to help each other, but their efforts were futile.

"Koba are you okay?" Shelby asked.

"Skeletons are so in right now!" Poisandra said.

"Time to remove some backbones." Bones said.

A silver saber stopped bones from getting near the rangers. "It's Matilda!" Chase said looking behind him only to see her and Ivan. Ivan shot beams at Bones and said, "Hey, I'm the hotshot."

Ivan kicked Bones really hard on his back and Matilda said, "Ptera Saber!" She slashed him three times and Riley was impressed with her swordsmanship.

"You better watch your backs!" Poisandra said as she, Curio and Bones disappeared.

"Good riddance." Ivan said as he and Matilda jumped in the air.

"Ivan and Matilda got to join us." Shelby said. "I'm going to go talk to them."

~~Time Skip~~

Matilda and Ivan were walking side by side and people were snickering at them.

"Wait!" Shelby said running towards Matilda and Ivan. "Matilda, Ivan. What's with you guys? You're both power rangers. There are responsibilities that come with that."

"Indeed we are rangers, but we are also knights. We cannot join your band until they have proven their worth." Ivan said trying to make a point.

"Proof?" Shelby asked and Ivan nodded. "If it wasn't for us then you and Matilda would still be stuck inside Fury. If that isn't proof then I don't know what is."

She began to walk away but Ivan yelled, "Milady… You make a valid point. Perhaps we should reconsider. Lead us to your friends. Please." Shelby took his hand and dragged him to the others. Matilda had to run to catch up to them.

~~Time Skip~~

"Sir Ivan's a little bit too big for his boots." Chase said to the other. "Lady Matilda however is a different story."

"Oh, then we just get him new boots." Koda said. "Yes."

"Not exactly." Riley said. "I think Chase is just a little jealous of Ivan's skills."

"Ouch." Chase said as they continued walking.

Something caught Tyler's eye and he yelled, "Watch out!"

All four of the rangers struggled against the bones stopping them from morphing. Bones began laughing at what he accomplished. "You think some bones could hold us?" Chase asked.

"You're pretty brave now." Bones said walking to Chase. "Out of my way!" He pushed Tyler aside. "We'll see how tough you are after we take your courage." Chase began to laugh as Bones went to get his backbone. "Oh wrong one. That's your funny bone, I'm looking for your backbone."

"Leave him alone!" Tyler yelled as he struggle more to help Chase.

"Ah, won't need those anymore." Bones said laughing evilly. He let go of Chase and Chase looked at Bone with a terrified face. "Get back! Stay away from me!"

"Come on ranger. Show a little backbone." Bones said. "Oh wait. You can't, 'cause I have it. And now for the three of you."

~~Time Skip~~

"Both of you won't be disappointed." Shelby said to Matilda and Ivan. "They're as brave as any knight from Zandar."

'Brave as any knight from Zandar?' Matilda thought. 'I hope she just isn't saying that. They have to prove their worth, she can't prove it for them.'

"Get 'em Curio." Poisandra said.

All four rangers were huddled together scared out of their wits. "Don't come near us!" Tyler said.

"What a pack of lily livered fools." Ivan said as he saw the rangers.

"What have you done to them!" Shelby said to the monsters. "This isn't normal…" Shelby tried to explain. "I… uh" She seemed lost of words.

"It's the gold and silver ranger." Poisandra said. "We can't risk losing to them again."

"You're right we already got four rangers. Let's go tell Sledge how well we did."

"Brave as the Knights of Zandar?" Ivan repeated Shelby's words.

"Wait!" Shelby said. "Ivan!"

"Matilda are you coming?" Ivan asked.

"I'll find you." Matilda said to him. "I'm just going to help them."

"Okay." Ivan said as he left.

~~Time Skip~~

"No. I don't want to go." Koda said as Shelby was trying to push him down to the hideout.

"Get down there." Shelby said and she began to tickle him. He left go to clutch his side and Shelby used his time of weaken against him.

"Koda!" Tyler said as Koda disappeared from the other rangers sights.

"Come on Chase you're next." Shelby said in a murderous tone. "It might bite me." Chase pushed Tyler in front of him.

"Shelby, please. Please, I am afraid of dinosaurs." Tyler said hoping she would understand.

"What's wrong with you Shelby?" Riley asked as he helped Chase push Tyler first.

When Shelby and Matilda manage to get Chase and Riley inside the base. The alarm went off warning them of an alien.

"This isn't good." Shelby said.

"Bones is back and he's got company." Kendall said.

Shelby began to press buttons and she said, "There's Ivan."

"He's heading straight towards Bones." Kendall said worryingly.

"I have to help me." Shelby said.

"Take me to Ivan." Matilda said. "I am his partner. I need to be by his side in battle."

"Let's go." Shelby said as Matilda followed. Kendall watched the two rangers go.

~~Time Skip~~

"Well what do we have here?" Poisandra asked. Ivan and his newly found group were walking, or riding, proudly towards the monsters. Their heads were being held up high and Ivan was worried about Matilda. She had not found him like she said she would. Ivan tried to reassure himself that Matilda was okay and that she was helping Shelby. "You gotta be joking!"

"Prepare to incur the wrath of…" Ivan stopped. 'What should we be called?' He thought to himself. Then the answer came to him. He took out his sword and continued speaking, "The Knights of Amber Beach!" The people behind me tried to look fiercely as the could and tried to get in their battle position.

"Vivix rise." Bones said and Vivix came out of the ground. The people behind Ivan became screamed and ran away. "Attack."

Ivan did his battle cry as he ran towards the Vivix and when he had an opportunity to look back he saw all of the people he had gather left or leaving. "Where is your loyalty?" This was the time when he was grateful for having Matilda by his side, a fellow knight. "A worthy band is indeed hard to find." No matter what Ivan will not back down from fighting. He knew that Matilda was coming to help him. She always did.

~~Time Skip~~

"You gotta go help!" Kendall said as she tried to push the four rangers out, but the rangers were resistant.

"I can't fight that meanie!" Chase said as he and the others ran behind some crates.

"I don't want to go!" Tyler yelled.

"Seriously?" Kendall said. "Come on please."

"They're monsters out there!" Riley said.

"Shelby, Ivan and Matilda need your help." Keeper said.

"But Keeper we're… we're too scared." Riley said.

"Bones took only a symbol of your bravery, but not your bravery itself." Keeper said. "Is there any battle that you would not fight to save your friends?"

"Of course not." Tyler said.

"Then you see. Everyone has fears." Keeper said. "But true courage is finding the strength to find even when you're afraid."

"Shelby, Ivan and Matilda..." Chase said looking at the others.

"Against that monster." Riley said looking at the others as well.

"They counting on us." Koda said.

Tyler was beginning to get up from the ground and the others followed his lead. "We can't…" He said. "We won't let them down."

~~Time Skip~~

"Your knights have abandoned you gold ranger." Bones said as he went to fight Ivan. Bones grabbed Ivan and threw him to the ground. Ivan couldn't get back up and the Vivix got him on his knees.

"Unhand me you beast." Ivan said to them.

"Even the bravest of rangers can't beat me alone." Bones said as he slowly neared Ivan. "Time for you to lose your backbone."

"Think again!" Shelby said.

"You won't lay a finger of my friend." Matilda said as she fought the Vivix that were holding onto Ivan's arms.

"She next." Bones said pointing to the Silver ranger. "Then pinky."

"Energize." Shelby said. "Dino Morpher Blast."

When Matilda was able to get the Vivix away from Ivan she asked, "You alright?"

"Better now." Ivan said. "That I'm with my friend."

Matilda smiled under her helmet as they fought with the Vivix. There was just so many Vivix that they overpowered Matilda and Ivan. Bones was walking towards Ivan and Matilda was struggling against the Vivix grip. She didn't want any harm to come to her childhood friend.

"Not so fast!" Tyler said as he knocked Bones away from the Gold and Silver rangers. "You forgot about us you big bag of bones!"

"And us!" The three rangers said.

Chase and Koda began to fight the Vivix that surrounded both knights. "Thank you rangers." Ivan said to all five of them. "Perhaps I shouldn't have doubted your courage."

"No worries mate." Chase said to him.

"And now 'tis morphing time." Ivan said as all of the rangers followed his lead, except for Matilda because she didn't demorph in battle.

"Ptera Bolt!" Ivan said as he shot Vivix.

"Ptera Strike!" Matilda said as she fly straight to the Vivix.

"Summon Ptera Saber!" Both Matilda and Ivan said at the same time. "Ptera Charger engage!" Their sabers said and they slashed Bones. "Lightning Strike! Let's quadruple the power!" Both of them moved in sync with each other. Everything was the same, except for the color. "Lightning Bolt!" The monster was destroyed due to the power Ivan and Matilda did.

"Alright!" Shelby said. "It looks like you found your knights."

"Indeed Lady Shelby." Ivan said.

Sledge looked angry that the Silver and Gold ranger had defeated his monster again. "Fire the Magmabeam!" A Vivix did what he had commanded and the beam shot it to the ground.

The rangers waited for the monster to enlarge, but it didn't happen. "Isn't he suppose to grow already?" Shelby asked confused. Normally the monsters would grow a few minutes ago, but now it wasn't.

"I think Ivan's and Matilda used too much power." Riley said.

"O well the battle's over now." Tyler said. "I suppose."

~~Time Skip~~

The rangers were in the cafe. Most of them were engaged into Ivan's story about who the legend of Zandar came to be. Ivan was pretty good at storytelling even when he was younger. It was funny to Matilda how the rangers were so focused on the story. All she wanted was to taste a burger as Koda calls it.

"But… luckily it was found by…" Ivan stopped as he saw a burger in front of him. "What is that?" The lady also put a burger in front of Matilda.

"Bronto Burger." Koda said and both Ivan and Matilda took one large bit of their burgers. "You want to get fries?" Ivan nodded and Koda and Ivan got up.

"Get me some!" Matilda said.

"Wait!" Shelby said.

"How does it end?" Tyler asked.

"Oh you know eight hundred years of darkness, then you saved me and Matilda and here we are." Ivan finished and Matilda struggled not to laugh at the rangers expressions. Ivan came back and said, "And as I said, a knight's loyalty is forever. I'm honored to be part of your team."

"So am I." Matilda said as she took a small bite of her burger.

"So Matilda do you and Ivan have a relationship?" Shelby asked and the others grew excited and Chase anxious.

"What do you mean by 'relationships?'" Matilda asked.

"Well from the legend we heard at both you and Ivan were going out." Shelby said. "Is that true?"

Matilda started to laugh, "Me and Ivan? That's completely absurd we are just friends and fellow knights. Nothing more and nothing less. Where did you hear such nonsense anyway?"

"That's too bad because you and him would have made a wonderful couple." Shelby said. "And somewhere in time someone included that you two were going out."

"It's true Ivan and I have been through a lot with each other, but our bond in like brothers and sisters." Matilda said unknowingly that another ranger was delighted to hear her answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now remember each kid gets a sifter, a safari hat and a shovel." Kendall said handing the three items she listed to Riley.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Riley said trying to slow her down. "Deep breaths. It's all taken care of. The event is going to be great Ms Morgan." He took the metal pail away from her.

"I know, I'm a little stressed out, but kids look forward to the museum Festival Fun Day all year." She said to him thinking about when she was little. "Now let's go through everything again." Kendall began to walk away and Riley lets out a sigh and followed her.

"Koba, can you hand me that rope." Chase asked and Koba did as he said. "Thanks mate."

"That is everything." Tyler said putting the sifters in the car.

"Almost ready to go." Koba said to him.

"Whew." Tyler said as he and Shelby walked to his car. When she was about to walk away he said, "Shelby wait, wait." He began to put on a coat, "Look I got that coat we saw in the store window." He spun around a little bit and asked, "What do you think?"

"It's…" Shelby didn't know how to put it into words without hurting Tyler's feelings. "Fine."

"Fine? But you said it looked great." He said strictly remembering her words when she saw the coat through the store window.

"It did." She said and then whispered nearly to herself, "On the mannequin."

"What?" He asked.

Then a young boy walked up to Tyler and his car and said, "Your truck is really cool."

"Thanks." Tyler said to him. "At least someone around here as good taste. Has a five- ton winch, V-8 engine and-" Tyler noticed the boy attention wasn't directed to him and that it was behind him. He looked back and saw two people riding on horses. Both were covered in metal armor. One horse was white and the other was black, both horses also wearing metal armor like in the old days.

People began to take pictures and crowded the riders. "Ivan? Matilda?"

"He's like someone out a romance novel." Shelby said. Matilda took off her helmet and Ivan just raised it so he could see properly.

"You got to be kidding me." Tyler said with jealousy in his voice.

"Mate, they're literally knights in shining armor." Chase said impressed. He thought the armor on Matilda looked good on her.

"We come prepared for battle." Ivan said taking out a iron sword. Ivan eyed a camera and said, "Digital portraits, eh? Alright." Ivan put out a pose and Matilda just smiled.

Shelby felt a small pit of jealousy that Matilda had all the attention, but she shook her head trying to convince herself that there was nothing to be jealous of. She took a small glance at Tyler and tried to follow his eyes. She thought he was looking at Matilda, but he was actually looking at Ivan.

Kendall walked outside with Riley behind her and saw the crowd circling Ivan and Matilda. "Oh, good grief." She muttered. "Nothing to see here, folks. The museum entrance is right over there." She pointed to the entrance. "Thank you." The crowd seemed disappointed, but left hesitantly.

"Good day peasants." Ivan said to the leaving crowd. "Have fun."

Matilda laughed a little at Ivan. It was his idea to put the armor on and his idea to ride the horses instead of walking to the museum. It was amusing for Matilda to see how people now were curious to see them in their armor. When Matilda and Ivan were little it was still the same thing, but in their time there weren't digital portraits.

"I think we need to get some clothes for Ivan and Matilda that are a tad less medieval." Kendall said looking at both Ivan and Matilda.

"I can take you shopping." Shelby said looking at Ivan only.

"And I'll take Matilda." Chase said.

"T'would be a pleasure milady." Ivan said and Shelby squealed as she walked up to Ivan. "Allow me." Ivan held his hand out for her and when she took it he pulled her up.

Chase walked up to Matilda's horse and she helped him up the same way that Ivan helped Shelby.

"A brisk gallop to the wood is now in order." Ivan said.

"Dude, you're just going to the mall." Tyler said to Ivan.

"Why don't you take the others in your motorized buggie, and we'll meet you at the park." Ivan said as he laughed a little bit near the end of his sentence.

"Hold on." Matilda said to Chase as she put on her helmet. She began to follow Ivan as Chase wrapped his arms around her waist so he would fall.

Shelby, Chase, Ivan and Matilda got back from shopping. Ivan was wearing a white shirt with black pants and the coat Tyler brought to impress Shelby. Matilda was wearing a white dress underneath her white cloak.

Koba noticed that they had returned and said to Matilda and Ivan, "Ivan, Matilda you both look fancy."

"I know. It's very nice." Ivan said as he looked carefully at his new coat.

Matilda blushed at Koba's comment. In her time she wasn't used to getting a lot of compliments for her appearance except from one of her old friend. "Thank you, Koba. You're very kind."

"Hey, isn't that my jacket?" Tyler asked and his eyes went to Matilda and he said, "Matilda you look beautiful."

"Thank you Tyler." Matilda said. She felt her began to heat up.

"Yeah, doesn't it look great?" Shelby said trying not to be jealous that Tyler never complimented her like that.

"I humbly admit I do wear it well." Ivan said smiling.

"Oh, Ivan could you help this kind lady?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, it would be my honor." Ivan said as he began to lead her forward until he saw the mud on the ground.

"Carefully she'll ruin her shoes in the mud." Tyler said to Ivan.

"Not while a knight of Zandar stands by her side." Ivan said as he took off his coat and laid it carefully in the mud.

"Such a gentleman." The lady said.

"Chivalry is not dead, milady." Ivan said as he helped her walk across the mud.

"Hurry on in folks, step right up, keep moving. Courtesy of the knight of Zandar, this way." The unfamiliar people walked on top of Ivan's coat and messed it up in the mud. When they were finished Ivan looked at Tyler and said, "Well played, Sir Tyler. Well played indeed."

Tyler bowed a bit and then left to one side and then Ivan left to the other side.

Red fog appeared out of nowhere. It stink real bad. "Where do you think it's coming from?" Shelby asked.

"I think it's coming from the parking lot." Riley said.

"Check it out." Kendall said.

All of the rangers walked into the red fog and then Shelby noticed two monsters. "Look monsters."

"Halt, scoundrels." Ivan said.

Smokescreen said, "Smell you later." As he farted more red fog.

Ivan and Tyler ran forward before getting lost in the fog. "Uh, that's rank." Tyler said.

"That smells so bad." Shelby complained.

"I'm lost in the fog." Ivan said and he left something bump into him slightly and so did Tyler. They began to fight and Tyler said, "I'll take care of it."

"No need." Ivan said. "When he trapped the 'monster.' "I got him I say." The fog began to clear out. "Surrender you menace."

" It's me. Get off." Tyler said to Ivan. "Great, you ruined my jacket."

"We'll actually it suits you very well now." Ivan said as he handed Tyler back a piece of the jacket he had ripped.

"While you two were messing around you haven't seen where the monster went, did you?" Shelby asked them.

Ivan and Tyler began to question each other and make up excuses. Riley looked behind them and noticed the monsters, "There they are. Let's go."

The rest of the team began to run, but Chase stopped for a couple of seconds and asked, "Whatever happened to teamwork?"

The rangers finally caught up with Smokescreen. "Halt, alien toad wart. Running from us will not be your salvation." Ivan said.

"Whatever that means." Tyler said walking a few steps forward. "It's morphing-"

"Put a little pizazz into it, Sir Tyler." Ivan said to him. "Let me show you how it's done."

Kendall called Shelby and Matilda looked at both Tyler and Ivan.

"Stop fighting." Matilda said to both of her teammates. "We have a monster to destroy."

"Your right Matilda." Ivan said.

Tyler nodded and both Tyler and Ivan said, "It's morphing time! Dino Chargers power up!"

The rangers morphed and Smokescreen counted all of them, "One to seven?"

"Power rangers charge!" Tyler said before naming his dinosaur.

The others did the same soon after. "Dinosaur night ready to fight!" They all said.

"Power rangers…" Tyler said waiting for the others to finish. "Dino Charge."

"Vivix attack." Smokescreen said.

"They're about to encounter the fury of the Gold ranger." Ivan said.

"Yeah, but only when things get wild with the Red ranger." Tyler said trying to one up Ivan.

The rangers began to run towards the vivix and Smokescreen. "Destroy them all." Smokescreen ordered.

"I should destroy thee, Smokescreen." Ivan said.

"Not if I destroy him first." Tyler said.

The rangers were doing fine fighting the Vivix. Ivan and Matilda had each others backs like they did in the old days and of course the other rangers backs as well. Matilda punched a Vivix in the face and Ivan slashed a Vivix. He said, "Rust in pieces."

Matilda saw that Tyler needed help, "Ivan go help Tyler."

Ivan nodded before leaving Matilda to fight the Vivix on her own while he went to help Tyler. "Don't fret." He said to Tyler. "A true warrior has arrived!"

Tyler got up from the ground and said, "I'll show you true warrior."

Ivan and Tyler kept fighting each other while fighting Smokescreen. They both kicked Smokescreen to the ground and Tyler fell on his knees. He told Ivan that they needed to help each other to destroy Smokescreen. "Let's dispose of this stinking scalawag…" Ivan hold out a hand for Tyler, "Together."

"Awesome, let's do it!" Tyler said.

"You had smoke. Here's fire." Smokescreen said blasting a laser beam at them.

Ivan and Tyler finally worked together and got Smokescreen rolling down a hill, "It's all going downhill."

"Let's finish him as a team." Tyler said. And they did finish him as a team. Each ranger with their own strike and Matilda and Ivan slashed the monster.

"I got to get them back to the bomb in the car and then they'll blow up with everything else in the park." Smokescreen said his plan outloud.

"A bomb?" Tyler asked.

"Oops." Smokescreen said.

"Oh no." Koba said.

"Who said bomb? I never said bomb." Smokescreen said trying to cover his tracks.

"That's what they were doing to Tyler's car." Riley said to the others.

"Let's help getting him out of the city, permanently." Tyler said.

"I'm with you Red ranger." Ivan said.

The rangers combine their weapons and Matilda and Ivan just lightning slash Smokescreen.

"I feel a bit foggy." Smokescreen said.

"Quite so." Ivan said.

"We have to stop that bomb now." Shelby said.

(Let's skip the battle because I suck at writing their battles.)

Tyler walked into the museum with a gift in his hand. He walked to his friends and they all noticed the bag. "Tyler what did you buy?" Koba asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Tyler said and Shelby thought it was for her.

"Oh, a gift." Riley said.

"Really? Who's it for?" Shelby asked hoping he would say her.

"No one." Tyler said.

"Hey.." Ivan said coming to the table with food he was carrying with his hands. "Two Tuna-dactyl melt on rye roasted to perfection just as you desire."

"Sweet thank you-." Chase said as he thought the one of the food was for him.

"Oh, what a nice surprise." Tyler said.

"And one for my partner." Ivan said handing Matilda the other plate.

"Thank you Ivan." Matilda said to him.

"Why does she get it and I don't?" Chase asked Ivan.

"Because she is my oldest friend." Ivan said and Matilda smiled.

"And what about us?" Chase asked.

"Grilled cheese for all of you." Ivan said putting the plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches on the table.

"I too have a surprise." Tyler said taking out the gift from the bag.

Shelby jumped out of her seat and said, "I love surprises."

"Ivan." Tyler said handing him the gift.

"Aww." Ivan said as he opened Tyler's gift. "Oh, my cup runneth over."

"You really did look good in it so I figured I might replace it." Tyler said.

"Come on let's take one of those self portraits together." Ivan said before looking at Matilda. "You too, come along now."

Matilda got up from her seat and was in the middle of Ivan and Tyler. Both had their arms around the back of her neck.

"I think I liked it better when those two didn't get along." Shelby said. She was disappointed that Tyler already didn't give her a present, but now he had his arm around Matilda. _'Could things get any worse?'_ She thought to herself in distraught.


	4. Chapter 4

The power rangers were all training strenuously and Chase was the only one morphed. When Chase was about to begin the others all stood, ready to watch the new Dino Armor X Jaws in action. Chase didn't want to look like a fool in front of Matilda and asked, "Ms. Morgan I agree that training is important, but you want me to fly through that concrete wall?"

"Correct. The Dino Armor X Jaws are designed to be that tough." Kendall said obviously proud of her work. "It works with black energem power."

"Okay." His eyes glanced at Matilda for a second, "I'll give it to shot. Dino Armor X Charger ready." 'Dino Armor X Charger engage' His blaster sounded. "Whoa, extreme power. Well, here I go. Spiral attack." He ran forward and spiraled fasted enough to break the concrete wall and tore a big piece of Shelby's punching bag. "Oh, sweet." He said loving his new power and hoped he looked good in front of Matilda.

"Yeah!" Tyler said and everyone was impressed.

"Ah, it works great Kendall." She gave him a look, "I mean Ms. Morgan."

"Hello?" Shelby said gaining Chase's attention. When Chase realized what he done he apologized for the damage he had accidentally caused. "Hm. You owe me a new bag."

Chase heard the song that was playing on the radio and said, "That's NZed Boys, they're from New Zealand. You're not one of their crazy fans are you? The ones who know all of the lame lyrics by heart. The ones who wear the NZed Boys t-shirts."

"No." Shelby denied even though she knew he was correct, "I'm not that crazy."

"Oh you weren't planning on going to that concert were you?" He asked.

"Well maybe." Chase laughed. "This is the first time they played outside New Zealand." Then Chase began singing part of the song and he walked away from Shelby.

 **~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Everyone, but Chase was working at the diner and Shelby was getting reckless. "Have you seen Chase? He's an hour late to work?" She asked.

"No." Koda said wiping the table with a cloth.

"I can cover for you. If you like." Matilda said to Shelby.

Shelby, not wanting to take help from "Ms. Tyler Stealer" denied Matilda's help.

Riley sighed, "Breakfast Rush, done."

Shelby cut in, "Don't relax now. Lunch rush."

Chase came in and Shelby rushed towards him fuming, "Chase where have you been? I need to get tickets for the NZed Boys concert tonight."

Riley cut in and said, causing Shelby to glare at him, "Matilda offered to cover Chase's shift, but you didn't take it."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they have heaps of tickets. They're not that popular." He reassured her and was about to begin to work until he saw her shirt, "You are one of those crazy fans."

The radio sounded saying that everyone who wanted to see the NZed Boys couldn't because they were sold out.

"No, no." Shelby squealed, "This was my one chance to see them at a concert and now I've missed it."

"No, you're not missing anything. Trust me." Chase said.

"I know you think they're lame." Shelby said, "I got that." Matilda watched as Shelby left the diner.

"Hey man, lighten up." Tyler said to Chase."You hurt her feeling."

"No, she's fine." Chase said and Matilda shook her head at him. 'How oblivious could he be?' She thought and was about to go catch up to her, but the Dino comm chirped.

"Alien vital signs detected." Kendall said. "Everyone head out." The rangers began to walk casually out of the diner, but Ivan and Matilda were stopped by two customers.

"Can I have ketchup please?" The two lady's said and Ivan got two ketchup from different unoccupied tables. "And mustard." Matilda was about to get the mustard until… "And with pickles on the side and two bronto burgers with two strawberry banana milkshakes."

"Ivan, Matilda let's go." Riley said waiting for his two teammates.

"Go without us." Matilda said as she and Ivan began to complete the two lady's orders.

 **~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

As Matilda and Ivan were making the Bronto burgers and milkshakes Ivan asked, "Do you recall Sir Adam right?" He flip the patty on the other side.

"Of course, why?" Matilda asked as she poured the milkshakes into the cups.

"I'm just wondering what great fortune occurred in his life. I mean he was smitten of you." He said, Adam always made eyes to Matilda when she wasn't looking and he dropped little hints so she could catch on.

Matilda laughed at the thought, "No, he wasn't. He was smitten over Lady Katherine. She was a charmer, every man wanted to marry to girl like her."

"No, I recall his feelings were for you. You were just too oblivious to his showcase of affection." Ivan said.

Matilda rolled her eyes as she went to give the customers their milkshake. 'Adam in love with me? Impossible.' She thought as she gently placed the two milkshakes to the customer. "You're Bronto burgers are coming right up."

"Thank you. He's your tip." One of the two girls replied and handed Matilda a five dollar bill before continuing to their conversation.

Ivan came with the Bronto burgers in hand and they gave him a tip of two dollars.

 **~~~(Pretend the battle is over)~~~**

Shelby, Riley, Tyler, and Koda all stood near the radio waiting patiently for the song to end. "What on Earth are you doing, the customers they hunger-." He was shushed by his fellow rangers. Matilda was working on the orders as Shelby had two phones in hand; one Matilda's and the other her own.

"We have a winner." The radio blasted. "Hello ninth caller?"

"I won? Woo!" A strangely familiar voice said. "Oh my gosh."

"Tell me young man what's your name?" The DJ asked.

Chase walked in phone in hand, "My name is Chase, mate."

"See you at the concert Chase and friends." The DJ replied.

"Looks like we're taking the night off." Kendall said.

The diner closed and they all headed home to get ready for the concert, some more than others.

 **Sorry I hadn't been updating lately. Been busy with schoolwork and just life. I know this chapter isn't exciting as the others is guess, overall this chapter isn't my best work. Maybe update tomorrow. Hope you forgive me and give feedback on the little part of Ivan's and Matilda's past that I included. What do you think of it?**


End file.
